Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U Plus Captain America; Civil War
=Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U= < Super Smash Bros. 3DS Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U is the latest installment in the Super Smash Brother series, developed by Bandai Namco and Nintendo for the 3DS and Wii U, the only Smash Bros. game to be released simultaneously on two consoles, and the first to appear on a Nintendo handheld device. It features the mascots from first third-party Nintendo games against one another. The game is due to release in October 2014 for the 3DS version, and Winter 2014 for the Wii U version. The 3DS version of the game will run at 60fps in 3D and the entire game will be in Stereoscopic 3D. However the Assist Trophies and Pokémon that appear in the game will run at 30fps. http://smashbros.neoseeker.com/w/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._3DS/Wii_U&action=edit&section=1 edit Differences Between Versions While the games will feature some distinct differences between the consoles they appear on, the roster will remain identical between both. However, the stages that these characters will play on will differ significantly from console to console, some of the stages will be available on either the 3DS or Wii U and for those stages that appear on both version of the game it is their designs that will be different. In the 3DS version of the game, each stage will have two musical pieces, this differs somewhat from Super Smash Bros. Melee where only some of the stages had more than one music score set to them. However in the Wii U version you can access the "My Music" menu to select from a trove of different musical numbers from familiar Nintendo series and past Smash Bros. games, much like Super Smash Bros. Brawl. There will also be elements to link the 3DS and Wii U versions, but very little is known about it currently. Stages There are a total of 42 stages within the 3DS version, as well as 54 within the Wii U version. 11 stages are shared between both games, with ten stages being downloadable content across both games. A change made from previous titles is that now all stages have a Final Destination form, known as Omega forms. http://smashbros.neoseeker.com/w/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._3DS/Wii_U&action=edit&section=3 edit Characters There are 49 characters appearing in the game in total, with an additional seven DLC characters: D-Man(Red, Green, Black) Chainmail Link (Green, Red Purple) Sam Wilson / Falcon(Cyan, Red, Yellow) Donkey Konlossus (Purple, Blue, Yellow) Cat Mario (Blue, Red, Green) Iron Man Aura Fighter Kirby (Yellow, Red, Black) Peggy Carter(Red, Green, White) Spider-Man Libre Pikachu & Azucudo (Blue, Red, Green) Diddy Crawler(Orange, Blue, Green) Scarlet Witch(Red, Green, Purple) Ritchie With Sparky, Clint The Teibo, Lightbane the Pignite, and Jeff The Heracross Taurus(Blue, Red, Green) Captain America(Blue, Yellow, Pink) Oliver (Green, Yellow, Red) James Alen (Blue, Green, Black) http://smashbros.neoseeker.com/w/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._3DS/Wii_U&action=edit&section=4 edit Items http://smashbros.neoseeker.com/w/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._3DS/Wii_U&action=edit&section=5 edit Assist Trophies http://smashbros.neoseeker.com/w/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._3DS/Wii_U&action=edit&section=6 edit Pokémon http://smashbros.neoseeker.com/w/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._3DS/Wii_U&action=edit&section=7 edit Multiplayer the Wii U version of the game will have online Multiplayer, much like Super Smash Bros. Brawl did, with the option to play with only friends or anyone online. The 3Ds version will also have online multiplayer. There will be no scoring system for Online Multiplayer, but there will be a system in place that matchmakes based on player skill. When battling online with friends players can change the rules to whatever they like. You can have stock battles, battles with no time limit and whatever stages you want. Another mode, called Smash Run is also available. However, it is local multiplayer only. It is also a 3DS exclusive mode. Game Modes For Fun :Main Article: For Fun *'Stages': Random (No Final Destination) *'Items': All *Smash Battles Only *Only Wins Recorded For Glory :Main Article: For Glory *'Stages': Final Destination only *'Items': None *1-on-1 battles possible *Wins and losses recorded Smash Run :Main Article: Smash Run *'Stages': A massive map, called the Smash Run Stage *'Items': All but Final Smashes, Assist Trophies, and Pokeballs. *At the end of each 5 min time limit, players are placed in a stage to fight with their new powerups *Nothing recorded http://smashbros.neoseeker.com/w/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._3DS/Wii_U&action=edit&section=12 edit Global Smash Power :Main Article: Global Smash Power Global Smash Power is a game mode available in solo-play that will rank players against one another for the highest score. The ranking system differs from other games in that the high Global Smash Power number you receive, the better placed you are amongst the world's greatest. For example, if you had a GSP of 300,456 it means you would have bested 300,455 people worldwide. http://smashbros.neoseeker.com/w/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._3DS/Wii_U&action=edit&section=13 edit Development The game was officially announced during the Electronic Entertainment Expo (or E3) in June 2011, but development of the game didn't start until the completion and release of Masahiro Sakurai's other game in the works Kid Icarus: Uprising for the Nintendo 3DS, released in March 2012. After development had started it came to light that the game was a developmental co-operation project between Sora Ltd. and Bandai Namco Games, each company bringing in members of their own developmental teams, some of which had worked on Soul Calibur and Tekken. This meant that Sakurai, who previously dealt on his own with the balance of the gameplay in the games, had additional help in ensuring competitive balance was maintained with the characters. The game was then fully revealed during E3 2013 during a Nintendo Direct conference. In addition to new screenshots being uploaded each day on the Miiverse community, cinematic trailers were used to introduce each new character as they were confirmed to appear in the game. Sakurai has said that he chose to use the trailers, benefitted by people sharing it on the internet, as opposed to a story segment of the game as he believed the impact of seeing the mode's cinematic cutscenes for the first time was ruined by people uploading said scenes to video sharing websites. Sakurai has stated that the 'tripping' mechanic from Super Smash Bros. Brawl has been removed, and that the gameplay for this game was a mix of the fast paced style in Melee and the slower style that appeared in Brawl. The game is confirmed not to feature cross-play between the Wii U and 3DS versions of the game, due to the exclusivity of stages in the different versions. There is, however, the option to transfer customized characters between the two games. The game builds upon the series' strong sense of third-party involvement by adding several new characters by franchise's not owned by Nintendo, such as Namco's Pac-Man. Involvement by these third-party companies extends beyond just the playable characters, with Ubisoft's Rayman confirmed to be making an appearance in the game in the form of a trophy, among many others. The Mii was introduced to this game in response to fan's growing requests to have their dream characters appear in the game, meaning people could customize their own Miis to look like their favorite characters and play as them. To help decrease bullying, Mii characters can not be played as when online against strangers. The decision was made to stagger the release of the Wii U version in order to allow a dedicated debugging period. After the games' completion, Sakurai then continued working with a smaller team of people to develop downloadable content for both games, in the form of characters and stages, both new and returning, as well as costumes for Mii Fighters. Demo A demo for the game was released on the eShop in Japan on September 10 and on September 19 for Europe and North America. The demo includes a limited selection of some of the games features. The roster of characters playable in the demo were; Mario, Link, and Pikachu from previous games in the Smash Bros. series as well as two series newcomers, Villager and Megaman. The stage playable in the game was the Battlefield and it's Omega form. Tips were also viewable from the Vault. Players could also decide to either play solo or in a group via the Nintendo 3DS Local Wireless feature.